bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Judge Isniel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21007 |no = 1652 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 124 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 76, 79, 82, 85 |normal_distribute = 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 21, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |bb_distribute = 14, 5, 4, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 25, 11, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64 |sbb_distribute = 28, 21, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb2_distribute = 30, 22, 15, 11, 7, 6, 5, 4 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67 |ubb_distribute = 26, 20, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |ubb2_distribute = 34, 18, 13, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb2_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Had the Holy Emperor chosen to transform Isniel into a disciple instead of a Sealed God, the Sacred Judge likely would have also gained a form fit for such a position. Isniel likely would have repaid the debt by serving as a loyal retainer with powers equal to a member of the Divine Ten. Even when the Holy Emperor was later cast down to Ishgria, Isniel almost certainly would have rushed to aid in the battle against the demonic assailants. Indeed, with Isniel's aid, the Holy Emperor might have driven off the demons and fully pacified Ishgria. |summon = Wherever...you are... I will always...aid you... That...is my debt... |fusion = My power...is yours... I am...glad... To fight...for you... |evolution = This is...my new form... So you...accept me? Then I...will prove myself...worthy... |hp_base = 6470 |atk_base = 2997 |def_base = 2364 |rec_base = 1998 |hp_lord = 8405 |atk_lord = 3758 |def_lord = 2942 |rec_lord = 2495 |hp_anima = 9522 |rec_anima = 2197 |atk_breaker = 4056 |def_breaker = 2644 |def_guardian = 3240 |rec_guardian = 2346 |def_oracle = 2793 |rec_oracle = 2942 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Frost-fanged Howl |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, considerably boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50% & enormously boosts Spark damage and considerably boosts BB Atk for 2 turns when Spark damage exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 80% Atk/Def, 150% Spark after 10 Sparks & 250% BB Atk after 10 Sparks |bb = Chilling Shards |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, greatly restores HP, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Water types for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 32.4% of own Rec, 170% parameter boost, 350% BB Atk & 120% parameter boost for Water types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 36 |bbmultiplier = 650 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Icy Fang Inthivas |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, additional 8 combo powerful Water attack, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Water types for 3 turns & Spark boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 170% parameter boost, 350% BB Atk, 120% parameter boost for Water types & fills 2~3 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 16 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Cosmic Winter Howl |ubbdescription = 13 combo massive Water attack on single foe, additional 9 combo massive Water attack, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Water types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% parameter boost, 600% BB Atk, 350% Spark & 200% parameter boost to Water types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 13 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 2200 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 9 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 18 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2200 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Unshakable Devotion |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, 80% boost to Spark damage & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 |esnote = 0.6% boost per 1% HP remaining |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 30 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds fills own BB gauge to max effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB huge Atk boost effect |omniskill3_2_note = +100% boost, 450% total |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge Atk, Def, Rec boost effect |omniskill3_3_note = +10% boost, 180% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 30% chance of Sparks dealing 50% extra damage |omniskill3_5_sp = 10 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probable Spark critical effect |omniskill3_5_note = +10% damage, 30% chance of Sparks dealing 60% extra damage total |omniskill3_6_sp = 30 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 60% Crit rate |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 75% Crit |evofrom = 21006 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sealed Gods |addcatname = Isniel2 }}